No eres tú, soy yo
by etoilechizuma
Summary: En Hogwarts se está organizando un baile de navidad. Snape, quien está cursando el cuarto curso, le pide a Lily para que sea su compañera de baile.


Estaban en el cuarto curso y Snape pensaba que Lily era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Lo que lamentaba era que se habían distanciado bastante desde que fueron admitidos a Hogwarts. Al principio Snape lo atribuía a que fueron seleccionados en diferentes casas. Pero luego comprendió que era algo más profundo que eso. Ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes: ella era noble, valiente y siempre defendía a los débiles. Mientras que él era rencoroso, solitario y le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara al prójimo. Pero aún así, siempre buscaba algún motivo para poder charlar con ella, aunque sea unos pocos minutos, recordando así los viejos tiempos.

En diciembre se organizó un baile de navidad. Todos estaban muy ansiosos por participar del baile. Pero para eso debían tener una pareja.

Snape lo pensó detenidamente. Si conseguía que Lily fuese su pareja de baile, aunque sea por una noche, podría pasar con ella y charlar de nimiedades, como lo hacían cuando niños. Así que, armándose de valor, le envió una carta diciéndole que quería hablar con ella a solas.

Lily acudió al lugar del encuentro, donde Snape ya la esperaba. Era muy extraño que él la buscara. Es más, a veces sentía que él la evitaba. Aún así, le alegró verlo bien y dispuesto a pasar tiempo con ella.

\- Lily - murmuró Snape, al verla. Sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse por completo.

\- ¿Estás enfermo, Severus? - le preguntó Lily, preocupada, al ver su cara roja - ¿No tendrás fiebre?

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! - dijo Snape, desviando la mirada. No quería que ella supiera lo que sentía en realidad.

\- ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que me llamaras - dijo Lily, con una sonrisa amistosa - pensé que... bueno... por ser hija de "muggles" no querías juntarte conmigo.

\- ¡Te equivocas! - gritó Snape, volviendo a sonrojarse - ¡Yo no soy como mis amigos de Slytherin! Yo... nunca te lastimaría. ¡Y lo sabes!

\- Lo sé, Severus. Solo me gustaría que lo demostraras.

Snape tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. Así que respiró profundo, la miró directo a los ojos y le preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Lily se quedó sorprendida ante tal pregunta. La verdad no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, lo miró con un poco de tristeza. Snape lo notó y sintió que estaba arrepintiéndose por lo que le dijo.

\- Lo siento, Severus. Ya tengo a un compañero de baile.

Snape agachó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos. Lo que menos quería era llorar delante de ella.

\- Descuida. Es mi culpa - Dijo Snape, al ver que Lily le pediría de nuevo disculpas - Debí saber que conseguirías un compañero de baile pronto. Eres... muy linda. Los chicos harían cola para salir contigo.

\- Gracias, Severus. Eres muy amable.

Eso a Snape le hizo doler el corazón. Lily solo lo veía como un buen amigo. Y él la amaba con todo su corazón. Pero tenía miedo. Se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo. Por eso, y por muchos años, enterró esos sentimientos y nunca se los reveló a nadie.

Sin embargo, aunque sea en ese baile, tenía la mínima esperanza de que ella lo aceptara y lo amara sin condicions. Pero eso nunca pasaría. Eran completamente diferentes. Y eso Snape lo supo desde el principio.

Aún así, para alargar esa dichosa agonía, decidió aplacar su curiosidad.

\- Si no te molesta, quisiera saber quién es tu compañero de baile.

Lily dudó un rato. Pero luego le respondió:

\- James Potter.

Snape estuvo a punto de pegar un grito al cielo, pero se contuvo. Aún así, Lily intuyó lo que pensaba y se excusó:

\- Bueno, sé que no lo soportas. Yo también lo detesto. Pero como me había pedido primero... bueno... pensé que si no aceptaba... no me quedaría otra opción más que regresar con mi familia en navidad.

\- Entiendo, Lily - dijo Snape. Recordó a la hermana de Lily, quien siempre se la pasaba fastidiándola diciéndole cosas hirientes como "anormal" o "fenómeno". Seguro Lily hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto con ellos, al menos hasta que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno.

\- Aún así, quisiera saber si me habrías aceptado, de no ser por Potter.

\- Sí. Lo habría aceptado - dijo Lily, volviendo a sonreír.

Snape sonrió. A pesar de lo miserable que fuese su vida, siempre había un rayo de luz que iluminaba su oscuro corazón. Y mientras Lily existiera, esa luz nunca se apagaría y siempre tendría algún motivo para seguir viviendo.

 **Nota:** Este fic lo escribí en homenaje a Alan Rickman, quien interpretó a Severus Snape y acaba de fallecer. Snape era un personaje que detestaba porque siempre molestaba a Harry, pero después lo llegué a querer y sentí pena por él. Sin nada más que decir, los invito a que lo lean.


End file.
